


Back to School

by Onestarkii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onestarkii/pseuds/Onestarkii
Summary: Hau is excited to be a freshman in college. He's excited for the classes, the freedom, and the new experiences. What he doesn't know is that his new roommate may be a little more than he can chew- or will it be the other way around?A college AU for Hau & Gladion, does not take place in the Pokemon universe.(This is going to be very angsty, cliche, etc. so be prepared!)





	Back to School

"Don't forget to call every day." 

"I won't!"

"And don't do drugs. Make sure you finish all your homework and eat well! Just tell me if you need any money, okay?"

"Gramps! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!"

"Okay, okay! Give me a hug. Stay safe! Don't crash!"

"Gramps!"

Hau squeezed his grandfather, making many promises to be good, and reassuring the old man that he would be safe. It had been a wonderful 18 years with his old man. Hala had kept Hau safe and warm always, even during his questionable teenage years-when his innocence began to run dry-Hala had loved him no matter what. When he finally got free of the old man's bear hug, he made one last wave before ducking into his ramshackle old car and driving off. There was nothing then but the wide open road ahead of him. The early morning air flowing through the crack in his window, and the sun kissing the horizon as it awoke from it’s daily slumber; It was idyllic. He knew full well that he would miss all the wonders of his past, but that the future was going to be just as wonderful. 

His friends, he thought, he would miss the most. Sun and Moon were their names, and boy had they had some good times. He found himself looking fondly back on them. The summers the three had spent at the beach, all the tricks they pulled in school, all the sleepovers with late-night talks. They were his Sun and Moon, for lack of a better metaphor. He knew that life sometimes did funny things like that; like separating three best friends. He knew they would talk all the time of course, but it was certainly going to be a change.

The drive was long and boring despite the beautiful scenery. It was hard to focus when he had so much on his mind. He'd left early morning and would arrive around eleven or so. 

After three long hours of straight driving, he finally arrived at the campus. It was huge. It harboured around 11,000 students and faculty combined and had many large building within it’s confinements. It was intimidating in comparison to what Hau was used to; a high school of 1,500 students and two buildings tops.

He felt himself become quicky overwhelmed by the sheer size, and he hadn’t even been inside yet! 

It took a turn once he got in there. Students were rushing around in disarray, disregarding practically anything that wasn’t themselves. Bags were strewn everywhere, parents were crying, the students running the front desk looked like they were done with this shit five hours ago despite having just opened. Not exactly what he’d expected.

He hesitantly approached the girl at the front desk after waiting his turn. She greeted him semi-warmly, but paired with a look that read, “If you cause any trouble I will find you and kill you later.” 

Needless to say, he tried to be as un-problematic as possible. 

“Hey! Welcome to ALU. You must be new, right? Can I get your name and ID number? The number should be on the front of your acceptance letter-and we’ve also sent an email out with it to all registered students.” 

“Yeah, right here.” Hau said, handing her his letter so she could read his number. “I’m Hau.”

“Alright, Hau. I’ll have your information printed in a few seconds..here we are.” The girl handed him a couple papers, a still-plastic smile on her face. “If you need any more help feel free to come find one of our helpers! Oh-and here’s your room key. Don’t lose it or it’ll cost $20 for another.” 

“Alrighty, thank you!” Hau beamed, taking his supplies. The girl didn’t really seem to react. She nodded with a blank expression and turned to the next person. 

He did manage to leave with a paper that listed his building, floor number, room number, and roommate, as well as another for his schedule, and of course his key. 

It took a good fifteen minutes before Hau made any progress on finding the dorm in question. It wasn’t because his pride got in the way, it was because literally every guide was nowhere to be seen-likely helping other students, and this campus was gargantuan. He did find it eventually, though. It rested snuggly between two slightly larger buildings (though his dorm was still a very large building), all made of soft, battered looking white-painted brick. It was a carbuncle old thing; dated wooden doors in the front and worn flags that tapered near the entrance with “ALU” printed on them in large white letters. The building was certainly..modest to say the least. Hau wouldn’t judge it’s exterior appearance, though. It was what was inside that counted. 

And he was not let down. The interior had a Corinthian feel to it. The foyer alone was gorgeous; it had a beautiful chandelier dangling down from the high ceiling atop of it and opened to a hallway with a grand elevator at the end that would take you to one of the four stories. The floors themselves were made of pristine pale marble, and the windows were draped with rich velvet. This was certainly a change.

Not bad.

His dorm was on the third floor, which was a bit exciting for Hau. The home he’d spent his entire life in was a one-story one-bathroom house. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his home, but being three stories off the ground was new and exhilarating. 

He strolled down the grand hallway, feeling suddenly very wealthy despite being, well, not. As he reached the large silver doors of the elevator, he pressed the up button and the doors opened, allowing him entrance. He was taken to his floor.

It wasn’t long after getting off the elevator that Hau found his room.

He held a steady hand up to the door that had a corresponding number to the paper he was given, his fingers balled into a fist-ready to knock. Suddenly, in all his stupidity, he remembered he had a key. Duh. Hau fumbled around in his pocket for a second before clamping onto it and jamming it in the keyhole. The lock made a satisfying click, and the door was then open.

Once inside, he was disappointed by the anticlimactic interior of the dorm. It was much like the outside of the building. He assumed the main entrance was just for show as this was nowhere near as luxurious; it was plain and dull with what looked like basic, slightly worn Ikea furniture. The only characteristic of the room that appeared to be unique was the human sitting on the leftmost bed staring at him. Oh shit, is that his roommate?

The boy was skinny as all hell. His legs were wound up in the tight fabric of black ripped skinny jeans that hugged his frame with not a fraction of an inch to spare. His shirt was that of an emo band that Hau did not recognise-yet still identified as emo, and his hair was flat, blonde, and lifeless and hung over half of his deadened pale face. This guy did not look like he wanted to be messed with. His disgruntled expression was what had given Hau that impression.

Were those cigarettes on the bedside table? Holy smokes. (no pun intended). 

As scary as the guy looked, which was plenty, Hau felt weirdly attracted to him in some hormone-stricken way. The guy wasn’t bad looking-on the contrary; he was uniquely handsome-kind of like a high-fashion model. He had high cheekbones and a well-set jaw. His sunken eyes were pale emerald in color and his lips, while thin, were a soft pink shade. His skin looked unblemished-save for a few soft moles contrasting the milky white that Hau felt added character-like he really needed any more of that. 

After a few moments of awkward silence and even more awkward staring, Hau piped up.

“Uh, Hi! I’m Hau, your roommate!” Hau said, although still awkwardly. The guy was giving him some sort of unreadable look now.

He didn’t bat an eye before responding, however.

“I think I could tell by the fact that you got in here.” The guy deadpanned, not exactly calming Hau’s nerves. "I’m Gladion. Guess we’re gonna be sharing this room for a while so, uh..yeah.” 

Hau shot him a small smile, and the guy looked like he nearly winced. 

“Tsk. There’s nothing to be happy about, really. It’s just a dorm. I’d much rather be living in an apartment by myself.” Gladion mumbled, picking at some lint on his shirt nonchalantly. 

An indirect insult already? This guy sure was a barrel of sunshine. 

“Right..” Hau said quietly, putting his bag down. “Are those, um, cigarettes? Are those aloud?” He asked, eyeing the box on the nightstand. 

“Sorry, didn’t realise my mom had followed me to college.” The boy smirked in amusement, and Hau gave a bemused smile. “Where are you from, anyway?” He asked, looking Hau up and down not quite judgementally. He seemed intrigued to see someone like Hau, who had dark skin and the facial features of a Pacific Islander (which he was).

“Oh I’m from a small town called Iki! It’s really nice there. You?"

“Mm.” Gladion hummed in acknowledgement as Hau spoke. “Nice shirt, where’d you get it?” He asked, promptly ignoring the question.

With a quick glance down at his own shirt, and a bashful smile, Hau scratched the back of his neck. It was a lame inspirational quote T-shirt. “Ah..my Tutu gave it to me a while back.."

The blonde raised a light brow. “Tutu?"

“Oh, Sorry! Tutu means grandparent.” Hau softly chuckled, plopping down onto his bed. “I’m not really from around here.." 

Gladion nodded. “You have an accent."

Hau grinned. “I get that a lot. Most people in my village have no accent at all anymore..I just happened to grow up around people who’s ancestors spoke the language and the accent went with..mine is much lighter than theirs, though.” His grin continued as he thought of his family fondly and the way his Tutu pronounced certain words kind of funny.

“I like it.” Gladion commented. “It reminds me of someone I knew a while ago..anyway, what classes are you taking?” 

Gladion was certainly scary looking, but he seemed to have a knack for small talk oddly enough. 

Hau handed Gladion his paper and Gladion spent a minute comparing their two schedules. When he came to a verdict, with a sigh, he handed the paper back to Hau. “Nothing. And I really thought we had something.” He mused, looking up at Hau with a small smirk. 

Hau offered a confused look. He wasn’t sure if Gladion was flirting with him or making fun of him, so he laughed awkwardly. 

“Oh, I know. What a shame. It’s just too bad we aren’t roommates!” 

“It’s dreadful. What ever will we do?”

Hau snickered and Gladion dared to crack a smile.

“You don’t mind them, right? The cigarettes? I won’t smoke them in here.” Gladion said, subtly encouraging Hau to keep his secret a secret. 

“Oh, no they’re fine. Just..yeah. Not in here, please.” 

Gladion nodded, his hair shifting a bit as he did so. The little light that flitted through the cracked drapes shone off his hair. It looked like it was smooth, but not soft. 

“So..guess they recommended we talk about boundaries.” Hau mentioned after yet another bout of silence. 

“Hm. Don’t touch my stuff and I won’t touch yours. Sound good?” 

Hau nodded. He noticed a picture frame by Gladion’s bed, hung next to posters of emo bands. It had what looked like a scruffy large dog pictured in it. He couldn’t decide what breed the dog looked most like, it kind of looked like all of them. After staring for a couple seconds, Gladion interrupted his thought process. 

“Silvally.” He said.

“What?”

“His name is Silvally. My dog.” 

Hau smiled. Gladion looked like a cat person. 

“He’s cute.”

“I agree.”

“What type of dog is he?”

Gladion shrugged. “Dunno.”

“Oh."

"How old are you?” 

“Eighteen.” 

“Freshman?”

“Yep!”

“I’m a third year student.”

Hau furrowed his brow in confusion. “What’re you doing in the dorms, then?”

Gladion sighed. He didn’t really want to dump his issues on some guy he’d just met. Especially not one so nice. ”It’s a long story for another day.” 

Neither really said anything after that. Gladion had nodded to Hau in a silent acknowledgement and turned over to take a nap while Hau finished unpacking his belongings. 

They went their separate ways for dinner-actually Gladion just kind of disappeared- but that could only be expected of him. 

Hau heard Gladion come in later in the night with a cigarette stench attached to him. He listened, still awake, as he heard Gladion shuffle out of his clothes in the dark and replace them with clean night clothes, finally settling into bed and drifting off. 

Hau wasn’t sure what to think of Gladion quite yet. An interesting guy, but a bit odd in nature. 

He kind of liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring as it is the "introductory" chapter. Hopefully it'll be getting better from here! Thanks for the read!


End file.
